Expect the Unexpected
by Creativity-X-Reality
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is just an ordinary girl who wants to apply an ordinary work. Well, she got one. A maid. Lucy knew nothing about her boss except it's a guy. Whenever Lucy were in the house, he wasn't. Likewise, when he's there, she aren't. One day, they've met. Will love blooms between the boss and the maid? And something they're not expecting happened! R&R Folks! -Title may change
1. Chapter 1

**CXR: YAY! MY 2ND FANFIC! XD Ehmm... This is the first chap. Please be nice to me... X3**

* * *

><p>A fanfiction that dreamt by Creativity-X-Reality (I'm not joking...)<p>

XoxoX

Chapter 1

XoxoX

It's a beautiful evening. The sun was about to set, some of the peoples were walking with their partners while some were preparing to go back to home. Everyone had a relaxing tim- "Aaaaaaaaarrgggg!" Well, everyone had a good time except for a certain blonde.

"Why god? Why?!" She cried. She was sobbing in her living room.

Meet Lucy Heartfilia. A bubbly, blonde girl that aged 25 years old. Single, Currently job hunting. She lived in a apartment with a girl named Levy McGarden. After Lucy graduated from the college, she wanted to stay by herself which was opposed by her parents. But soon, her parents let her stayed with Levy. They used to be rich but then, several years later, her father's company, Heartfilia Konzern (H.K) was bankrupted. Then, they slowly build a small company but it wasn't as famous as the H.K but it was okay.

"Why is it so hard to find a job?!" Lucy then groaned. She clenched the newspaper that she was held on since morning. She placed her pen between the space at her ear and rested her head on the table. It has been while since the last day she worked as a secretary at Phantom Inc. But then, she quit and now she was searching for a new job. She thought that it would be easy to find a job but, damn, she's wrong.

"Lu-chan? Are you okay?" Levy asked. She just finished her work as a clerk. Lucy turned her head and stared at Levy who sat beside her. She was so envied at Levy. Levy had a steady occupation, great boyfriend, Gajeel (although he always gives her creeps...) and a great life. Lucy cried comically.

"Levy-chan! I can't find a suitable job!" She grabbed Levy's shoulder and shook her body. "Lu-chan... I'm dizzy..." said Levy but Lucy ignored her. Instead, she shook her harder. "Levy-chan! Is there any free job that I can do at your work?" Levy quickly grabbed Lucy shoulder which made her stopped. Levy held her head to make her head stopped from getting dizziness.

"Ow... my head..." Lucy bit her lips and then, grinned, "Sorry, Levy-chan..." Nah.. I'm okay. Sorry Lucy, but there's no any job vacancy there." Levy shrugged. Lucy groaned and banged her head onto the table. "I hate my life..." She sighed. Levy blinked. "Isn't your father offered you a job at his company?" Lucy groaned. "Yeah... he did. But I don't wanna..."

Levy raised her eyebrow. "Why?" Lucy quickly sat up. "Because!" She pointed her finger at Levy. Levy flinched. "It would be so awkward if I work with him and don't you remember during the first day I worked there? There's so many guys and cameras spied on me..." Lucy felt goosebumps when she remembered it. Lucy grew up as a fine lady and her bust getting bigger as she grew. Because of that, she had attracted some perverts and lustful looks from the guys. Levy laughed sympathetically. "Hahaha... Yeah, I remembered that. Hey, I wanna take some water. Want some?" "Sure, why not."

Levy then stood up and walked towards the kitchen. When she came back with two glass of water, she saw a pile of newspapers beside Lucy. Lucy was still searching a job from the newspaper. She stared at it as she put down the glasses. Levy blinked. "Do you need some help?" "Nah... You have to work tomorrow." "Tomorrow's holiday, Lucy." Lucy blinked. "Really?" Levy then nodded then she took the glass and drank it.

"Well, if you want to, sure." Lucy smiled and handed her some newspapers. Levy was fired up and quickly searched for it. "Let's do this!" She clenched both of her hands. Lucy smiled and slowly shook her head. Levy was fired up and quickly searched for it from page to page. But, after 45 minutes or so, Levy gave up. Her fingers were black as the ink from the newspapers stucked on her fingers.

"Oh my god... This is so tiring... Lu-chan, I'm sorry but I can't read any single word anymore..." Lucy smirked. "Now you know how I feel every time I did this. But come on, just a little bit more. I know that you can do it!" Lucy encouraged her. Levy sighed and nodded. She looked again. She traced down the letters and suddenly she gasped. She found it. She finally found it!

"Lu-chan!" Lucy who was so focused on the newspaper, startled as she heard Levy's voice. She looked at Levy and stared at her face. Her eyes widened when she understood the reaction on her face. Lucy gasped. "You... you found it?!" Levy nodded furiously. Then she showed it at Lucy. Lucy read it.

_I need a maid to clean my house. These are the criteria:_

_Woman that aged between 25 to 35._

_Can cook any type of food._

_Can clean any spot._

_Not married._

_Unemployed._

_If you interested, call this number xxxxxxxxxx or xxxxxxxxxx to find out more._

Lucy widened her eyes and shot a glared at Levy. "A maid?! Seriously?!" Levy shrugged. "Well, it's better than nothing." Lucy rubbed her temple. "What if my parents found out about this?" "We just kept it as a secret." Levy winked. Lucy groaned. "No, I won't accept it!" Levy grinned and made a peace sign. "Too late, I'm calling him right now." She said while dialled the number and called it. Lucy screamed. She tried to yank the phone but Levy was quicker. She ran from Lucy while holding the phone. "Catch me if you can!" "Don't Levy! Sto-"

"Hello?"

With a single word, both of the girls shut their mouth. They blinked.

_A woman? Why would a woman need a maid to clean her house? _They thought.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" The voice asked. Lucy shocked and darted a glare at Levy. She then mouthed at Levy, "You actually called?!" Levy grinned and nodded.

"Hello? Ergh... It's another fake cal-" "No no! Don't hang up!" screamed Levy. "Oh, it's not a fake call... Why didn't you answered me just now?" Levy eyes widened. "Umm... I-I didn't hear your voice!" Levy answered with a high-pitched voice. Every time Levy made up a lie, her voice will be high pitched. Lucy smirked. Thinking that she'll be caught for lying. She won't bel-

"Oh okay." Lucy eyes widened.

_She believes it?! _Lucy thought.

"You called because you want to apply to be a maid?" "Yes and no. I want to apply but it isn't for me. It's for my friend." Levy said and smirked at Lucy. Lucy just glared at her and cursing in her mind. "Alright. Can you tell me the details about your friend. I need to make a profile about your friend." Levy nodded. She didn't need Lucy's help. She knew everything about Lucy. Then, Levy told the details. Lucy frustrated because Levy knew so much about her.

"Okay, I think that's it." The voice said. Levy bit her lips. "Umm... I have a question to ask. Why do you need a maid?" She asked. Lucy gasped as Levy asked the voice. She whispered at her, "Levy, you shouldn't ask her! It's personal!" Levy just blinked and whispered back, "Well, I'm curious..." "I know because I'm too." Lucy sighed. "Look, the voice didn't answer you. She must be hurt with your question 'cause she silenced.

"..." The voice silenced. But, she was wrong. The voice started to chuckle. "No no, you're misunderstanding. It's not for me, it's for my boss." "Oh..." "And tell your friend to come this address tomorrow, at 9.00 a.m." "Oh wait, let me take a notepad." She extended her hand at Lucy, asking for her help, but she shook her head. Levy then pleaded her with her puppy eyes. Lucy then groaned and gave her notepad that she kept in her pocket and a pen. Levy smiled and jotted down the address. Then, she thanked the voice and hung up.

"Congratulations, you will start tomorrow at 9.00 a.m." Lucy then gasped. "But tomorrow is holiday! Well according to what you said." Levy then went to the living room which followed by Lucy, and looked at the calendar. "Oh, I was wrong. It's Friday next week." Lucy yelled, "What?!" "Oh well then, my bad. And you better prepare for your big day tomorrow." Levy winked. Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"Why are you so happy?" Lucy asked. Levy grinned. "Cause I'm coming with you." "What?! How about your work?" Levy blinked. "Oh yeah... But don't worry. I have a solution." Then she dialled a number and called. "Ah, hello Mr. Henry. Can I take a holiday for tomorrow?" "Because a big problem happened to my friend." Her voice didn't went high because Lucy was really in big trouble. "Yes." "Uh-huh." "Alright, thank you very much, Sir." Lucy just stared Levy as she ended the call.

"Alright! My boss gave me the permission! Now let's us prepare for tomorrow!" Then, Levy went back to her room. Lucy just sighed. It's not that she wasn't grateful about it, but she was afraid if her parents knew about it. She sighed again.

_Well... How bad could it be..._

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaannndd done! Hope you guys liked it :) Sorry if this chap is kinda crappy... X( I dreamt this story last week and I thought that it will be great if I post it on fanfiction... :3 Ah! I won't continue this story until I've finished My Very Own Fairy Tale. It's a romancehumour fanfic! XD Make sure you guys check it out and review. Okay?**

**Now... It's your duty to review this story, FOLKS! (Sorry if I've made some mistakes...)**


	2. This Is Just A Piece Of Shitty Note

**CXR: Thank you very much for those who reviewed, favourite, and follow ETU! Like really, thank you very much. You guys really made my day. So... I have a reeeeeaaaaallllllyyyyyyy bad news for you guys. Like really bad news. Okay so, my mom confiscates my tab and my lappy and I won't have it until at the end of this year...**

**Yeah I know, it sucks to be me.**

**Well, I have this test. It's similar to SATS but a bit tougher and I'll gonna take it at the end of the year. So, because of that, my mom took a really drastic move by taking my electronics (So, I won't get distracted by those things and stay focused on my test) which might destroy my life. Literally. So, I hope you guys could wait patiently for the update. Sorry for the inconvenience or something like that. But please, don't ever forget about this fanfic or any of my ff... I tried my best to sneakily updated a new chappie of any of my stories.**

**And again, sorry if you thought that this shit was an update. **

**See you on December...TT^TT (Damn, my eyes are blurry right now...)**

**And yeah, I posted this to every ff that I've made. (Except for The Umbrella.)**

**Anyway, hope you guys have a great day! :)**

**CXR, Out.**


End file.
